Welcome To Black Hole High!
by Chloeshelle55
Summary: This story is about a new girl who comes to Blake Holsey and helps out of the science club while they help her. COMPLETE! Short Sequel added!
1. Welocme to Black Hole High

**DISCLAIMER_ - _I do not own strang days at Blake Holsey high or any of the charecters except for Abby Peterson**

**

* * *

Abby Peterson slowly got out of the cab and looked around, "so this is Blake Holsey she said under her breath. "What?" the cab driver questioned. "Nothing, thank you" she said paying him. "Do you need help with your bags?' he asked "no thank you" she said give him a big happy grin, all she really wanted to do was jump back in the cab and go back to Kansas. She grabbed her bags and started toward the school, when she got in and realised she had no idea where she was going. "Great, just great" she said just then a group of what she could only guess where cheerleaders since they had pom-poms passed by. "Hey, do you know where the principle's office is?" They stared at her then walked away laughing. "Yeah, thanks for the warm welcome!" she yelled after them. "She turned around and collided into some one and they both feel over, it was a boy that looked her age and he had on a jacket with the schools logo on so she could only guess he was on the schools football team, "Let me guess, this is how you welcome new kid" she said standing up and gathering her things. "Sorry" he said helping her "I should have been watching were I was going, I'm Vaughn Pearson" he said sticking out his hand. She looked at him skeptically for a second then shook it "I'm Abby Peterson, do you know where I can find the principle Miss, um Durst" she finished.**

"**Yeah**, **I'll take you, let me help you with some of that" he said taking one of her heavy bags. "Thank you" she said with a sigh, they walked in silence for a few seconds. "So what brings you here to Black Hole - I mean Blake Holsey High?" "Well" she said adjusting the bags strap on her shoulder "I just got out a juvenile detention center, and my mom thought a change would do me good" she said. Vaughn looked troubled for a second "I'm kidding" she said with a small smile "my mom and step dad joined doctors with out borders for a couple months, and since my mom went to high school here and liked it she thought I would also like it" "oh" he said " what about your dad what does he do?" "Um, my dad died of cancer five years ago, but he was a vet" she finished. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Vaughn "I know how you feel I lost my mom when I was a baby." "Oh, I'm sorry to" she said she saw him shrug. "Here's principle Durst office" he said " I'll stay until your done and help you carry your bags to your room." She gave a smile "you don't - " she started "it's my way of apologizing for bumping into you" he said smiling. "Ok, thank you" she said gratefully, she knocked on the door she heard a women's voice say "enter". "Good luck" said Vaughn "gee thanks she said with a laugh. She opened the door and saw a woman sitting at a desk. **

"**You must be Abbigail Peterson" the woman said looking at her. "Yes Miss Durst, but everyone calls me Abby" she said with a small smile. "Well Abby, have a seat" she said gesturing toward the wooden chair with a long back in front of her desk, Abby sat. "First" said Miss Durst "welcome to Blake Holsey preparatory High School**, **second here is your list of classes" she said handing her a piece of paper "is every thing to your liking" asked Miss Durst "yes thank you" answered Abby. "Well, then I expect you to start your classes first thing tomorrow morning, understood." "Yes, Miss Durst" she answered. "Good you will be in room twenty two, since there is an odd number of girls at the moment you will have the room to your self, now let me find some one to show you to your room" she finished. "That's ok, Miss Durst I bumped ( and she really meant bumped) into Vaughn Pearson and he offered to show me" said Abby standing up. "Fine" said Miss. Durst "thank you, have a nice day" answered Abby leaving. She shut the door and leaned against the door and let out a sigh or relief she looked over at Vaughn "you weren't kidding about the luck" she said, he just shook his head and laughed. **

**They gathered her things and headed towards the dorms. "Is there a science club here? I belonged to one at my old school" she said. "Um, yeah I'm in to, I'll introduce you to professor Z tomorrow he's the science teacher and head of the science club.** **"Thanks" she said. "Hey, what room are you in?" he asked. "Twenty two" she replied. "Cool, two of my friends Josie and Corrine are in twenty one I'll introduce you to them later." "Okay" she said they reached her room, there were two bed frames though only one held a mattress and two desk. Vaughn helped here get her things in. "Thank you very much, without you I probably be sill be wondering the halls" she said with a smile. "No, problem Abby, I catch up with you later and introduce you to the other guys in the science club." "Okay, bye" she said shutting the door behind her. "Welcome home Abbigail G. Peterson" she mumbled to her self as she started to unpack. She has no way of knowing that this was a the begging of a long strange journey.**

**This is my first fan fic (gulp) hope you like it. Pleae rewiew and please don't be to harsh!**


	2. The rest of the science club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High on any of the characters except fo Abby Peterson**

**Abby worked on unpacking for a while she sat her dad's old lap top on the desk, her mom gave her permission to take it to school so her and Ted (Abby's step father) could keep in touch. She became restless and decided to explore, but as soon as she left her room she was nearly plowed over by a red headed girl, she tried to move to avoid her and fell over. "Josie! How many times have I told to you to watch were your going!" said a curly headed girl coming up beside her. "I'm sorry, here let me help you up" said the red head who she could only guess was Josie. "Yeah" thanks said Abby "is this how all the new kids get treated around here, because this is the second time today I've been knocked over" she said as she got up. "No I'm sorry about that, I'm Josie and this is-" "Corrine" interrupted Abby. "Yeah, how did you know" asked Corrine. "Well like I said you're the second person to knock me over and the first one was Vaughn Pearson and he said his two friends Josie and Corrine had the room next to mine." "Oh" said Josie as a look of recognition crossed over her face "yeah he told he meet a girl named Abby and that you wanted to join the science club" said Josie with a smile "have you meet Lucas or Marshall yet, there the other members of the science club." "Nope I was just going to go explore" said Abby. "Well, were meeting them now if you want to come" said Corrine. "Yeah thanks" said Abby**.

"**So where do your come from" ask Corrine. "A very small city in Kansas the population is only about twelve hundred" she finished. "Wow" said Josie "any brothers or sisters?" "Well theirs is Tommy he's my step brother he's eleven, but were really close" said Abby "lucky him he got to live with his grandmother for the rest of the school year." "Well, it's not that bad here, you know" said Corrine. "I really wouldn't know" said Abby "the first people I meet were cheerleaders" she said making a face "then I was knocked over, meet the very cheery Durst then was knocked over again" she finished. They all laughed. "Hey Marshall" called Josie, a boys who walked over "This is Abby, the girl Vaughn was telling us about" said Josie. "Hi welcome to Black Hole High" said Marshall. "Thanks I think" said Abby. "Hey guys" said a voice from behind Abby, she turned and saw a boy with glasses. "Hey, Lucas" said Josie "this is Abby remem-" "Hi" he said coldly cutting off Josie, he staring at Abby like he was angry at her for some reason "um hi" answered Abby "you must be Lucas" "Yeah that's me, Josie can I talk to you for a second?" "Fine" she said a little harshly "will be right back" said Josie in her normal tone to Abby. They walked away "you know if you guys had plans I can leave" said Abby to Corrine and Marshall. "Nah, don't worry about Lucas" said Marshall "he just comes off a little to strong some times" Abby gave him a small smile she new something was up but decide to stay out of it because it wasn't any of her business. "She is not a spy for Victor Lucas!" said Josie rather loudly "not so loud"snapped Lucas "she'll here you!" Abby knew they were fighting about her, she just didn't know why Lucas thought she was a spy for Victor who ever he was. After a second Josie came back. "Lucas had to go study for a test" she said, it was obvious she was lying. Great, thought Abby I've been here a couple of hours and already some one thinks I'm a spy and I've caused two friends to fight. Well she have to figure the spy thing out later for know she was going to try to have some fun.**

**Later that night Abby lay in bed thinking. Everyone in the science club seemed nice (even including Lucas who showed up later in the day and seemed to be slowly warming up to Abby) and she was looking forward to meeting professor Z, whom she heard a lot about, but something was troubling her. Every time she would ask about the science club the would get nervous and change the subject. Oh well, she thought I am to tired, I'll figure it out in the morning.** **The next morning the alarm clock blared way to early for Abby. "Where am I" she said out aloud, after waking up a little she remembered. She got up and got ready and put her uniform on, "I hate uniforms" she murmured to her self "so do I but we have to wear them" said Josie from the door way. "AH" said Abby taking a step back "don't do that!" "Sorry" she said with a laugh "I thought I'd offer to show you to science class and introduce you to Z" she said. "Yeah thanks, let me get my things" she said grabbing her stuff and shutting the door behind her. When they reached the science class almost everyone was there. "You must be Abbigail Peterson" said a tall man with glasses, who Abby noticed looked a lot like Ted her step father "I'm professor Z welcome to science class" he said "thank you, but everyone calls me Abby" she said with a smile. "Well Abby" said Z "you'll be sitting behind Josie there but before you sit down why don't you introduce yourself to everyone" said Z gesturing to the class.** **"Ok, well my name is Abby I come from a very, very small town in Kansas" she finished. "Then why are you here _abnormal_" said a girl with a smirk on her face, Abby recognized her as one of the cheerleaders that ignored her yesterday. "Oh, wow really original like I haven't heard that one before" she said rolling her eyes "I'm here because my mom and step dad joined doctors with out borders until June, unless you have any other stupid air headed questions, Miss Barbie want to be" she said starring right into her eyes "I'd like to sit down now" she finished, her remark wiped the smirk off the girls face**, **and Abby sat down she heard snickering around the class Josie gave her smile, she could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Ok" said Z sounding amused "let's start class" Abby sighed, she already was home sick and hoped the rest of the day went a lot smother than this.**

**To her surprise after science everything seemed to be going all right, she could tell the cheerleaders hated her, but she could of cared less. At lunch she sat with the rest of the science club. "What's with the brainless squad" she said nodding toward the cheerleaders. "They get there dose of self confidence by picking on lesser beings and new kids" said Lucas without looking up from his food. She gave Josie and Corrine a questioning glance "you'll get used to Lucas" said Josie "that's Madison and her air headed followers she likes to call friends, they hate us" she said. "Really, because I thought insulting people was her way of making friends" said Abby they all laughed**. **"You know what's funny is the look she had after you made the air headed Barbie remark" said Marshall "she looked like she sucked on a lemon" he said with a smile. "I didn't put up with people like her in Kansas and I'm sure not going to do it here" she said taking a bite of her salad. "You know, your just as stubborn and hard headed as Josie" said Vaughn with a laugh. "Hey" they both said together witch caused all six of them to laugh. Abby realised this was one of the only moments she felt truly happy since she lost her dad five years ago, they didn't realize it but, Abby would be grateful to the rest of the science club for that moment forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or anything else except for Abby Peterson.**

"**So what got you interested in science" asked Z. It was Saturday and Abby was attending her first science club meeting. "My parents" she answered "my dad was a vet and my mom is a doctor, I grew up around science, it was either love it or learn to live with it" she finished. "So then you know a lot of medical stuff?" ask Lucas** **skeptically, Abby sighed "yes, go ahead ask anything" she said, he was testing her again, he had been for the last week, it was like anything she said he had to test to make sure she was who she said she was. "Okay" he said getting up everyone groaned. "Come on Lucas" said Josie "you've been doing this all week, she's not who you think she is!" Abby looked down at the floor she new that Lucas thought she was still a spy for Victor who ever that was. Lucas ignored her and got a medical encyclopedia "What is a endartactomy" he said slowly as he pronounced it. "I think you mean a endarterectomy" said Abby crossing her arms across her chest, she was getting annoyed "It's a surgical procedure where carbon dioxide is forced through hardened arteries to make a hole through fatty blockage" finished taking a breath. "Wow" said Z looking over Lucas shoulder "that's right." They were all looking at her with wide eyes. She felt her checks turning red. "Any other questions?" she asked looking at Lucas. He didn't answer he just put the book away. They continued with science class, Lucas kept giving her weird glances, she felt like knocking him one good, she took a deep breath maybe he just takes a long time to warm up to new people.**

"**Hey Abby" said Josie it was later in the afternoon and Abby was outside at a picnic table reading a letter from her grandmother. She looked up and saw Josie wasn't alone Corrine and Marshall were with her. "Why weren't you at lunch?" asked Corrine. "I um wasn't hungry" said Abby she had always been a terrible liar. "It was because of Lucas, right" said Josie Abby could see she was upset with him. "No it was, I just didn't, yeah" she said. "I'm sorry about him" said Marshall "Lucas can be - "** **"I can be what" said Lucas angrily coming up behind them. Abby turned she had reached the end of her fuse. "You can be a stubborn jerk" she said jumping up "ever since I've gotten her you keep testing me, I'm not a spy for Victor who ever he or it is" Lucas looked shocked not just from the fact that she was ranting at him but the fact she knew about Victor "yeah I've heard you talk about it, I'm not deaf! So just stop it and leave me alone, it's hard enough starting here, and being away from my family, with out people like you making it worse!" she could see the sympathy in Lucas face "Abby" he said gently "I'm sor-" "forget it" she coldly she feel tears stinging at the back of her eyes, she grabbed her books and letter and ran off, she didn't stop even after she bumped into Madison she didn't hear or care what she called her. She reached her room and slammed the door shut and threw her books against the wall and collapsed onto her bed crying. She hated Lucas and she hated this place she wanted to go home.**

"**Nice going Lucas" said Josie angrily as watched Abby run off. "What!" he said" she could have been a spy" he said Josie noticed that he didn't say she could_ still _be a spy, it was at least a start. "You know she's right though, Lucas" said Corrine "she is staring a new school without any friends or family and you've been rude to her all week" she finished. "If it were me, I would have gone off like that on you days ago and probably hit ya to" said Josie standing up "come on Corrine lets go check on her" they left. "You got anything to add" he asked turning to Marshall "nope" said Marshall "good" said Lucas with a relieved sigh "except for I think Abby's not a spy. And we probably should not tell her about the wormhole" he said quietly "and I try to work things out with Abby for your sake, she really is a nice person." "Yeah, I know" said Lucas "do you think she'll hate me for ever?" he asked "nope like I said she's a nice person" said Marshall standing up "I think it might take some time for Josie to forgive you though." Lucas put his head in his hands and groaned.**

**After about a minute of crying Abby stopped "why am I crying, who cares what Lucas thinks" she said to herself. She gathered her books she thrown, she heard a knock at the door before she could answer Josie came in "I'm sorry about Lucas , are you okay" she stopped when she noticed Abby laughing. "What?" she said "you never knock do you?"she asked after she calmed down. "Nope" said Corrine coming in. "Sorry" said Josie. "It's okay, and I'm okay I just don't why Lucas dose not trust me and I am not a spy for Victor who ever that is, I don't even know a Victor!" she finished. "Victors Vaughn's dad" said Josie "he dose not really like us, especially me, so Lucas is a little over protective" "and paranoid" added Corrine. "He's your boyfriend right?" she asked Josie. "No!" Josie answered very quickly. "No he likes Josie and so does Vaughn, but Josie can't decide between them"said Corrine. "I would sleep with one eye open tonight Corrine" said Josie angrily. "What she would have found out eventually, I'm just saving her some time" said Corrine with a shrug. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone"said Abby with a laugh. Just then there was a knock at the door, they all turned and saw Lucas. "Um Hi" he said Abby didn't answer "can I talk to you for a second?" "Fine" she said a little to coldly. "Well I have to study anyway, come on Josie you can help." "You know Corrine it's obvious you're making an excuse to leave, almost as obvious as your crush on-" "come on" she said pushing Josie out of the room. "Listen Abby" said Lucas "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, and accusing you of being a spy for Victor, he just a bad guy, and I'm willing to try to be friends if you are?" he said looking at her. "Sounds good to me, and don't worry I already know" she said.**

"**You do!" he said his voice becoming higher.**

"**Yeah Josie told me that Victor was Vaughn's father and that really didn't like you guys and how you could be paranoid and over protective" she said giving him a curious look.**

"**Yeah, that's right" said Lucas looking relieved "were all meeting know to hang out, want to come?"**

"**Sure" she said with a smile as she followed him, shutting the door behind her, she had a feeling that something else was going on, but didn't question anyone, maybe they would tell her, maybe they wouldn't but she didn't care, because she now felt like she belonged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**Abby had been at Blake Holsey for over a month now. She had become good friends with everyone in the science club even Lucas. She felt bad for him and Vaughn because they both liked Josie and really bad for Josie because she knew it would be really hard to pick one of them. It was Friday night and Corrine and Marshall had finally gone on a date. Abby was getting bored doing math and went to see if Josie wanted to do something. "Hey Josie you want- what are you doing?" she asked the floor around her desk was littered with paper balls, and Josie was muttering something to her self as she threw another one on the floor. "Trying to decide" she answered without looking up "deciding between what?" asked Abby, she came in and sat down on Josie bed next to the desk. "Vaughn and Lucas" she said "this is stupid!" she said throwing the notebook with nearly knocked Abby in the head. "Oh" said Abby "what are you doing making list about what you pro's and con's about each?" she asked. "Yeah" said Josie "pretty dumb, huh?" "Not really, but you can't really decide from a list, I know this sounds really corny but you got to listen to your heart, it'll eventually tell you what's right**.**" "Thank you Opra" said Josie sarcastically. "Haha" said Abby "you could always become a nun" at this they both laughed. "Okay, if you had to chose this moment who would you chose?" "I don't know" she said slamming her head on the desk. "Knocking your self out won't help you know" said Abby. "It might" said Josie hopefully before slamming her head back down. "Ok let me ask you one more thing" said Abby "picture yourself one month from don't think about anything just picture your self who do you see your self with?" Josie closed hers eyes for a few seconds and opened them "did it work?" asked Abby hopefully. "Yeah I saw myself with-" "don't tell me" said Abby standing up "I'm a bad liar and secret keeper, well you have some stuff to think about I'll go" she said Leaving "Abby thanks" said Josie with a smile "that helped" "no problem I'll send you my bill" she said with a smile Josie just rolled her eyes.**

**As she walked out she saw Marshall and Corrine coming back from there dates holding hands "at least not every one having problems" she said to herself smiling. The next day they had science club, Josie looked terrible she had bags under her eyes and Abby had to nudge her a few times to keep her awake. At lunch neither Josie, Lucas, or Vaughn showed up. "Where are they?" ask Marshall, Abby just shook her head some times boys could be so clueless. "Think about it Marshall" answered Abby. "Oh" he answered after a few second "yeah, she finally chose" said Corrine, they finished the rest of there lunch in silence. As Abby left the cafeteria she was nearly knocked over by Lucas who was rushing by. "Oh no" said Abby, she knew Josie had picked Vaughn. She followed him outside to a picnic table "Lucas I'm sorry" she said sitting down next to him. He didn't answer for a while "of course she would pick Mr. Popularity" he said angrily "Lucas you know that's not true" said Abby kindly "I know you hurt believe me" she answered. "But why him?" he ask her. "I don't know, maybe it's because they both grew up with one distant parent and they understand each better you know" she said "I don't know if this would help, but it really wasn't easy for Josie, it hurt her a lot to have to chose between two people she really cared for knowing one of them would get hurt." she said "Really?" said Lucas "she really thought about it" "oh, yeah" said Abby "a lot." "Thanks Abby" said Lucas looking her in the eyes, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but pushed the feelings away Lucas was her that was it that was all he could ever be. "You're welcome" she said looking at the ground. **

"**Lucas?" they both turned and found Josie behind them "are you going to be okay" she asked bracing her self in case he blew up. "I will be" he answered. Josie just nodded her head, a little surprised he didn't start yelling. "Well I'm gotta call my brother" said Abby hoping off the picnic table "see ya guys later" she said and left.**

**After she called her brother, she went to professor Z's office to ask him a question she forgot about earlier. "Hey Vaughn" she said spotting him in the hall way "hi" he answered "Do you know if Z's in his office" she asked "yeah I think so" he said. "Thanks see you later" "yeah bye" he answered. She went off to his office**

"**Hello Vaughn" said Professor Z passing him going the opposite way from his office. "No" cried Vaughn running towards professor Z's office. "Vaughn what's wrong" said Josie as he ran bye nearly knocking her over. "Abby's in Z office alone!" he cried. They both ran to Z's office. "Abby" cried Josie as she burst in. "Uh hi, I was-"she didn't get to finish because the wormhole opened and sucked all three of them in.**

"**Ow, what happened!" cried Abby jumping up and rubbing her hip. "We, um got sucked through a wormhole" answered Josie. "Very funny" she answered "what really happened." "She's not kidding" answered Vaughn. Abby didn't answer she just stared at both of them "that's why Lucas thought I was a spy for you dad" she said slowly "because the - the - wormhole" she said the last part with difficulty. "Yeah" answered Josie and Vaughn together. "Where are we and how do we get back?" asked Abby she was becoming hysterical. "Don't worry the wormhole will open again" said Vaughn trying to reassure her. "Okay, but we still don't know where we are" cried Abby. Before anyone could answer the door opened and a boy walked in "oh, hi" he said Abby noticed he looked really familiar "you must be the new kids, I was just looking for the professor, I'm Ben Peterson." Abby gasped "dad" she whispered, it was her father. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**(Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was getting really, really high fevers and had to be in and out of the hospital for like a month and half. Again really sorry, here is the next chapter hope you like it.)**

"**Excuse me?" the boy asked with a bewildered look on his face. "Um, nothing" said Abby staring at her younger father. "What's today's date?" ask Josie. "April seventeenth" answered Ben "what year?" ask Josie. "1984" answered Ben who was starting to look a little scared. "I'm going to go find the professor" he said starting to leave "wait" cried Abby suddenly "do you know Valerie Harper" she asked. "Val, yeah" he answered looking confused "she's my girlfriend, how do you know her?" "She's my - a friend of mine from way back" answered Abby. Ben just nodded his head and left. **

"**What was that all about?" ask Josie bewildered. "That was my dad" she said tears coming to her eyes "and Val Harper is my mom" she answered sitting down. She hadn't seen her father in five and half years not that she had, he didn't even know her. "This really confusing" said Abby "my father dose not even know me because, I don't excised yet" she said looking at Vaughn and Josie. "Right, also you can't change the past, it will mess up the future" said Josie. "What do you mean" asked Abby who was getting more confused by the second. Josie told about the time her and Vaughn went through and he took his mom's hair clip and ended up not existing.** **Abby just nodded her head was pounding. "I need to take a walk and clear my head" said Abby, Josie and Vaughn reluctantly let her go after she promised not to interfere with anything.**

**She walked the all to familiar halls with unfamiliar faces. She wanted so bad to talk to her father, but she knew she couldn't. She went out by the picnic tables and saw her parents arguing "Val wait" her father yelled after her mother. "Just leave me alone" she yelled back as she ran off in tears. Abby remembered a story her mother told her when she was younger, about in her and her fathers senior year they had almost broken up when her sister died, if it weren't for a girl named Abby, so that's why they named her Abby. Her mother told her she looked a lot like her to. **

**Then it clicked "B-Ben" wait called Abby who felt funny calling her own father by his first name "who are you and what do you want" he asked a little to coldly. "I'm Abby and you need to give her space she'll come back, she needs time to except her sisters death. She afraid of losing you, that's why she's afraid to love you" answered Abby. Ben looked scared "how did you know" he answered breathlessly "it dose not matter" she answered "just listen ok" he nodded and Abby went off to find her mother. She found her by the fountain crying Abby sat down "Val" she said gently "who are you and how do you know me?" the girl asked turning to her "I'm Abby and it's not important, all you need to know is that I understand what you're going through. I lost my father five years ago and got a new step father a year and a half ago. I was so angry with my mom. I thought that she was just trying to replace my dad. Then after a while I realised that she would always love my dad, but she loved her new husband to, and he made her happy. My mom told me this "don't be afraid to love some one because you might lose them, love that person for the time you have with them" same with you don't be afraid to lose Ben, just love him" she said standing. Val looked confused "how did you know?" she asked "Like I said"said Abby with a smile "it's not important just remember-" "don't be afraid to love some one because you might lose them, love that person for the time you have with them" finished Val with a smile. Abby just nodded and walked away as she went to the school and turned around and saw her parents hugging. "Abby" she turned and saw Vaughn "I saw what you did" "I didn't screw up the future trust me" said Abby "come on lets go find Josie and I'll tell you."**

"**Wow" said Josie when she had finished her story. "Maybe that's why I'm here and fell through the wormhole, maybe it's fate" said Abby as she started to pace. "Maybe" answered Josie. Just then the wormhole started to open. "What's going on" ask Abby getting scared "It's just the wormhole opening back up don't worry" said Josie before she could respond they were all sucked back through. "Are we back" asked Abby slowly standing up "yes" answered Josie with a sigh of relief as she opened Professor Z's door. "Josie" said Corrine rushing in with Marshall, Lucas, and Z right behind her. "I all ready know" answered Abby who was tired all of the sudden "we were just sucked through" she said simply. They all exchanged looks "please stop doing that" said Abby who felt really dizzy. "I think we should go to the science room" said Z calmly. "Fine" said Abby who went to take a step and swayed before hitting the floor in a dead faint. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Abby Peterson.**

"**Abby, can you here me?" asked a voice, her vision was really blurry she blinked a few times and everything came into focus everyone was standing over her starring down at her. "I like you guys and all, but can I have some space" she said. The all slowly backed up she shakingly stood "maybe you should sit down" said professor Z, Abby didn't argue she sat, she put her hand to the back of her head and felt a large knot. "Did I just go through a wormhole meet my parents twenty years ago when they were eighteen, or am I nuts. Please tell I'm nuts and that never happened. "Oh, it happened" said Lucas Abby just shut her** **eyes and sighed before opening them. "Will some one please explain why there is a wormhole here" said Abby. "That can wait you need to rest" said Z. "Oh, no I'm not going anywhere until somebody explains" cried Abby jumping up to quickly and sat back down after getting a serious head rush. "You might want to get some popcorn it's a long story" joked Lucas she gave him a dirty look "too soon for jokes huh" he answered she gave a nod. **

**Over the next hour the whole story was unfolded to her the explosion at pearadyne, all the weird thing that had happened. "Don't forget the wooly mammoth in the pool" added Lucas** **"now you're just pulling my leg" said Abby. I'm telling the-" "the point is" interrupted Josie "is that you can't tell anyone and mean anyone about the wormhole, got it" "yes, I won't tell a sole trust me" said Abby standing up her brain felt like lead she needed sleep. "One problem though" said Marshall "no offensive but you are a terrible liar." "I know" answered Abby "but if need be I can keep secrets and lie, trust me I've done it before" she said. "Like when?" asked Lucas curiously "if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret now would it" she answered. "One more question" asked Corrine "what happened when you went back?" Abby let out a yawn she was about ready to fall asleep there "that can wait until later" said Z "right now I think Abby needs to rest" "thanks, and I promise I will tell what happened later, I just need some sleep" she said and than left the office. **

**Abby thoughts were going a mile a minute "move it abnormal" called Madison when she bumped into her "you watch it, Barbie" she said as she pushed past her. "No you didn't" said Madison in disbelief "yes I did" called Abby as she started up the steps. She got to her room and collapsed on the bed she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She was awakened many hours later by a knock at the door. She opened it and found Corrine and Josie "we came to see if you were okay"said Corrine "well as okay as could be icspected" said Josie.** **"I think I'm okay I just still in disbelief about it" she answered "but I ready to tell what happened" she said. Josie just nodded and she followed them to the science room where Lucas, Marshall, Vaughn, and Professor Z were already there, they stopped talking as soon as she walked in. "You know that's getting really old" said Abby sitting down. "Sorry" answered Professor Z "are you ready to tell what happened?" "Yeah" said Abby she took a deep breath and told them every thing. When she finished they were all giving her the same look they gave her when she came out of the wormhole. "That's getting old too" said Abby getting a little annoyed "wow" said Corrine after a few seconds. "Yeah, pretty freaky, weird, amazing" said Abby "I thinks I was sent back there because I was supposed to be there, am I making sense?" she asked.** **"I guess as much as it can" said Marshall. "Miss Peterson" called Principal Durst sticking her head in the doorway, which caused Abby to jump "uh hu" answered Abby. "Your mothers on the phone" said principal Durst giving her a questioning glance. "Ok, thank you" she said sliding past her, she took a deep breath before talking to her mom, maybe keeping the secret was not going to be as easy as she thought.**

**( That's about all I have for know, I have writers block if anyone has any suggestions feel free to suggest.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

"**Hi mom" Abby said into the phone, she noticed Principal Durst watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Hi baby" her mom said, over the crackled line "I thought I'd call and see how things are going." "They're good" answered Abby. "Abby, are you all right? You sound stressed" asked her mother. "I'm fine I just have a really big test coming up" answered Abby, who felt horrible lying to her mother. "Ok, you know I was just thinking about the girl we named you after, I wonder what ever happened to her?" "Who knows" Abby answered while she was trying not to laugh. "I got to go Abby, but I'll call you real soon okay, and Ted sends his love" "Okay" said Abby "I love you guys to, bye" she said as she hung up. As she was walking outside she noticed, that Principal Durst was still giving her odd looks. She just smiled and nodded as went out the door.**

**She took in a deep breath of fresh air. Even though it was April it was still chilly out. "Abby" she heard a voice and turned around to see Josie and Vaughn "you okay?" asked Josie she looked concern. "Fine" she said with a small smile "you two going on a date?" she asked smiling. "Yeah" said Josie "but if you need to talk you can come with us" she said, which at this Vaughn had a horrified look on his face. Abby couldn't help, but chuckle "no I'm okay really" she said with a smile. "Okay, will see you later" said Vaughn as they left.**

**Abby walked out in the yard and sat against a tree. "Penny for your thoughts" said a voice, Abby looked over and saw that Lucas was now sitting beside her. "My mom" she said "I just hate lying to her, and I just really miss my dad, and seeing today just made the hurt worse not better, you know?" she asked turning towards him. "I guess it would be hard seeing this person you lost so long ago, and they don't know who you are, and you can't tell them how much you love them and miss them, right?" he asked. "Pretty much" she said with a sigh leaning her head against the tree. "I thought as you get older life was supposed to get easier." Both Lucas and Abby laughed. Little did they know things were going to get more complicated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**The weeks that followed that day Abby was able to relax some (she refused to go into professor Z's office again) she no longer felt like her friends were keeping a secret from her. She was getting used to things to like, Corrine being a control freak, Josie being the complete opposite, plus her and Vaughns weekly fights, then there was the period were they would make-up and be all googly eyed at each other before starting there next fight. She was spending a lot of time with Lucas since Corrine and Marshall, and Josie and Vaughn were going out a lot, except some nights were she had to keep Josie from killing Vaughn. **

**Her and Lucas were sitting out on the back patio playing cards when they heard Josie shouting "here we go again" said Lucas rolling his eyes. Both came out shouting at each other at the same time so you couldn't understand a word being said. "Lucy, Ricky were trying to play cards her" said Lucas jokingly. "Lucas" they both yelled at him before turning in opposite directions storming off. "You take Josie this time and I'll take Vaughn, deal" said Lucas sticking out his hand "deal" said Abby shaking it. Lucas turned to go inside while Abby went out in the yard were she found Josie kicking a tree and muttering under breath. "You know I've broken three toes doing that" said Abby. Josie just glared at her, then said "he's just so-I can't believe I-I just want to" she yelled not able to finish a sentence before turning around and kicking the tree one last time before letting out a yelp of pain. "What was it about this time" asked Abby as sat against the tree.**

"**Why do boys have to be so confusing?" asked Josie grumpily sitting down beside Abby. "So we can have something to talk about" answered Abby with a laugh. "I mean it" she said getting crabby again "they have to find things from you because they think it protects you, then when you find out you just want to throw a lamp at his head" she cried bawling her hands into fist. "What did Vaughn not tell you?" asked Abby who was trying to calm down Josie for Vaughns sake. "Something about what his dad did" muttered Josie looking at the ground. "Was it about-" "pearadyne" cut in Josie "no" she answered. Abby she shouldn't pry any farther. They sat in silence for a while "you know Lucas likes you and has been trying to ask you out" said Josie after a while. Now it was Abby's turned to shout "what! No he doesn't" she was shocked that Josie would even think that. "He does so and you like him to" she said in her no-dah voice. "I do not" she said "sure you don't" said Josie jokingly as she left. Now it was Abby' turn to kick the tree she knew her feelings for Lucas were getting stronger, but she didn't anything to happen to ruin there friendship.**

**After a minute she walked back to the patio and saw Lucas cleaning up the cards. "Um hi" she said feeling nervous all the sudden. "Everything go okay with Josie, she not going to kill Vaughn?" he asked before adding "at least not tonight". Abby didn't answer she was lost in her own thoughts "hello, earth to Abby" said Lucas snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah everything is fine with Josie now" she answered. Lucas stopped putting away the cards for a second and looked into her eyes, Abby thought her heart had stopped, they just starred at each other for a minute before Lucas leaned over and kissed her. **

**After it ended Abby's mind seemed to freeze. "I um have t-to go" she said quickly before rushing off and leaving Lucas with a upset look on his face. She went inside there were tears coming to her eyes she wasn't sure if they were tears from joy, anger, or at hurting Lucas. She slammed her head and the wall and kept repeating "stupid" over and over again, until she noticed some first years watching her "What!" she yelled looking at them before running up the stairs to her room.**

**The next day her and Lucas were avoiding each other, and when he didn't show up for lunch she could tell everyone was waiting for an explanation. "What!" she finally snapped when she was sick of everyone starring at her. "What happen last night?" asked Corrine slowly. She was about to speak when Josie said "and don't say nothing happened, cause we know something did happen". "I know what happened" said Marshall with a grin on his face. "Marshall" said Abby in a warning tone. "Don't worry I already swore Lucas I wouldn't tell" he said. "Some happened between us that was um-" she didn't know how to put it without really giving it away. "It's just something me and Lucas need to work out, okay" she said in a frustrated voice.**

**The days that followed she tried to talk to Lucas, but he kept making up excuses and started avoiding her more than ever. She also this feeling that something was wrong in the pit of her stomach. She figured it was probably from her being nervous about Lucas. "You know were going have to talk someday" she said to Lucas as she passed him in the hallway days later. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, the same look he gave her before he kissed her "I know" he mumbled "but I just can't know" he mumbled again before going in the opposite direction. Abby sighed she really was hopping he was ready to talk to her.**

**Saturday during science the feeling of worry in Abby's stomach felt worse. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. In the middle of science club, there was a knock on the door and principal Durst entered "Professor Zachary I need to talk to you in the hall, now" she said, everyone could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice and the look on her face. "You think someone else was sucked into the vortex?" asked Corrine. "I don't know" said Josie who sounded as worried as everyone felt. Principal Durst and professor Z both looked at Abby. Abby face drained, the last time something like this happened is when her teacher and the guidance counselor told her that her father had died. She started trembling "Abby, what's wrong" asked Lucas, everyone was looking at her with a worry expression on their faces. **

"**Uh, guys" said professor Z, as he and durst came in to the room "we need to talk to Abby in private, so uh" they all got the hint and started to leave "no don't" said Abby in a flat tone, if they were in the room professor Z couldn't possibly tell her something bad. "Abby there was an accident" said in the most parental voice he could use. Abby felt her self float out of her body this couldn't be happening. She heard bits of the conversation like "mom, car accident" "flown to nearby hospital" "severally injured, coma" when he was finished telling her she just said "thank you" in a very flat voice. Everyone watched her go. "Can some one keep an eye on her please?" asked Principal Durst. "I will" answered Lucas standing up and following her.**

**Abby wasn't aware she left the science room until she found her self by the tree her and Josie were sitting at and talking. She put her hand against the tree and wished with all her might she could go back there before everything happened. "Cry" she ordered herself, she should be crying shouldn't she "Cry!" she said even louder. "Abby?" asked a voice she turned and saw Lucas "I can't cry, I-I should be crying" she rambled "I can't go through it again" she rambled on then she started punching the tree. "Abby stop!" cried Lucas grabbing her and trying to pull her back. She kept trying to punch the tree, for no sane reason she blamed the tree. She wasn't aware that the rest of the science club, including professor Z was there know too. Vaughn helped pull her away from the tree. "Let me go!" she screamed trying to hit at them, then she just screamed, until the started seeing everything getting and hazy and then blackness overtook her. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**Abby felt throbbing pain in her knuckles and head before she even opened her eyes. "Hey guys I think she is coming around" said a voice. Abby slowly opened her eyes hoping that every thing that happened today was a dream. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew it wasn't. Abby saw all her friends and Professor Z** **plus the nurse. "Go away" said Abby starring at a spot on the ceiling. "We will in a minute" said the nurse "first you need to answer some questions, how many finger am I holding up?" she asked sticking three fat fingers in Abby's face "three" said Abby irritated. "How old are you?" asked the nurse "almost sixteen" said Abby who was now trying not to get mad. "And where are you?" asked the nurse again "Blake Holsey High" she said very annoyed. "She'll be okay with a little rest" said the nurse to everyone "just make sure she takes it easy the rest of the weekend, alright" she said to everyone. Abby just rolled towards the wall, hopping they would get the hint she wanted them to leave now. She heard mumbled good-byes and when she thought everyone was gone she turned around. "Lucas, why are you still here?" she asked. "I just wanted you to know if you need to talk you know where to find me" he said, and without waiting for a response he left.**

**Abby refused to come out all weekend. She couldn't sleep or eat, Sunday night she laid in bed waiting for Monday morning to come. When it did she dragged herself out of bed, and went downstairs to class not even stopping for breakfast. "She looks even more abnormal than usual" said Madison in a loud whisper as Abby entered science class she just rolled her eyes and ignored her and plopped down in her seat. "Abby are you okay?" asked Corrine tentatively, Abby just rolled her eyes "okay dumb question" said Corrine turning around. "And speaking of dumb" muttered Josie as Madison walked over, Abby braced herself. "I was just wondering if your mother left you here because she couldn't stand to look at you anymore. "That's it" cried Lucas his voice full of anger, but before he could do anything Abby jumped on Madison and Started punching and kicking at her. She felt someone pull her off "Abby stop!" she recognized Z's voice. "She deserves it" screamed Abby trying to pull from him "she deserves it" she quietly suddenly she collapsed on the ground starting to cry. "Come on" she heard some one say. She felt someone help her out of the room at this point she was crying hysterically she saw through her tears it was Lucas she cried into her hands, he put his arm around her and leaned into him and cried.**

**Later after she had gotten yelled at by principal Durst who had said the only reason she hadn't gotten expelled was because she very overcome by grief. She was sitting on the back patio with Lucas. "How's Madison?" she asked. "Well the nurse said she was lucky that you didn't break her noose, even though it was very discussing looking" said Lucas with a shutter. "It's not like she can't buy her self a new one" said Abby starring out into the yard. After a minute Lucas cleared his throat "Abby about the other night when I uh" "kissed me" said Abby "yeah I'm sorry" "why?" asked Abby. "I guess because it upset you" he said with a shrug. "It didn't upset me it just surprised me and I guess I didn't know how to respond" she said quietly. "I know it upset you, you don't-" she wouldn't let him finish she leaned over and kissed him. "Now if I didn't like it why would I do that" she said matter of factuality. "Um" responded Lucas, Abby just rolled her eyes and laughed. She leaned back on the bench. She felt Lucas take her hand, she looked over at him and they smiled at each other, she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, she decided to forget her troubles and just be happy for a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**Later that night Abby was able to sleep. The next morning when here alarm clock blared she was very tempted to skip school, but decide against it and drug herself out of bed. After getting ready she realized she was starving since she hadn't eaten in two days. **

"**Are you a little hungry?" asked Marshall later after Abby had eaten her seventh pancake. "Yeah" she answered eating the last bite "I have to do something quick before science class" she said grabbing her tray and standing up her and Lucas locked eyes for a second and she couldn't help but blush. "What's going on between you two?" asked Josie in an annoyed tone. "There dating" said Marshall before Lucas could say anything. "Marshall" said Lucas annoyed. "Well all I can say is it's about time" said Josie before turning back to her pancakes.**

**Abby walked into science class a few minutes before science class started. She caught a look of Madison's nose and it took all her self control to keep from laughing. Her nose was black and blue and swollen and Madison had attempted to hide by dumping gallons of concealer on it. When she sat down she noticed all her friends were smiling at her "they know" said Lucas "Marshall" said Abby annoyed. "How did you know I'm the one who told?" he asked "I'm physic" she said jokingly. Before anyone could say anything professor Z walked in and started class.**

**At the end of science class when everyone was about to leave principal Durst burst into the room. "Miss Peterson I have some news" she said happily "your mother is starting to respond" she cried happily. "She's waking up!" screamed Abby happily, she didn't care that the whole class was watching she leaned over and kissed Lucas** **before skipping out of the room happily. The whole class was starring at him know "what" he said defensively before leaving the room himself.**

**Abby ran as fast as she could to her room. She grabbed her cell and called her step-father. "Come on" she muttered to herself as listened to it ring finally she heard a tired Ted answer "Ted it's Abby I just heard about mom what's going is she awake or waking up or-" "whoa speedy slow down" said Ted calmly "she's just starting to respond and show more brain activity her or the babies aren't out of the woods yet" he said wearily. "Okay" said Abby then suddenly she realized what he just said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABIES!" she cried into the phone. "Surprise your going to have a new little brother and sister in August" he said.** **"You mean my mother is five months pregnant" she said sitting down on her bed in disbelief. "Yes, we were going to surprise you and Tommy when we got home, but I thought you should know" he said. "Does Tommy or Grandmother know?" she asked. "No and I don't think they should know just yet" he said "so please don't tell them okay?" he asked pleadingly. "I won't I gotta go" she said then hung up. **

"**Have you guys seen Abby I'm worried about her I haven't seen her since Z's class" said Lucas later as everyone was eating lunch. "Don't worry I'm sure your girlfriend's fine" said Marshall "I still can't believe you have a girlfriend" he said jokingly. "I still can't believe you dressed up like a girl and won the camp beauty contest two summers ago" joked Lucas back. At this the whole table started snickering. "Are you talking about Marshall winning the camp beauty contest?" asked Abby sitting down. "Why don't you just announce it over the PDA system" cried Marshall. "Where were you all afternoon?" asked Lucas Abby could tell he was worried. "I talked to my step-dad Ted and what he said shocked me so much I sat in my room for three hours with out even realizing it" she said running a hand through her hair. "Didn't something happen to your mom?" asked Corrine. "Yes and no" said Abby "Ted said she wasn't out of the woods yet" she said "that shocked you so much you missed half a day of school" asked Josie. "No it's what he said after that my mom is um she's five months pregnant with twins, a little boy and girl" she said leaning back in her chair she was very tired all the sudden. ""you're kidding right?" asked Josie. "Nope" answered Abby "I'm going to have a little half brother and sister" she said "if my mom ever wakes up" she said quietly. "She will" said Lucas firmly, Abby just smiled at him.**

**Later that night Abby was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept having the same nightmare. She was standing in a church and she saw her ten year old self sitting there at her dad's funeral only there was no casket, then suddenly she's in a room and dad keeps saying "it's time you need to come, it needs to be closed" and behind she can barley see a blond woman. Abby wakes up panting for breath she wipes the sweat off her forehead. She glances over at the clock and it reads 6:03 "There is no way I'm getting back to sleep" she mutters she remembers the dream and pulls her blanket around her tighter.**

**Then he says "it's time you need to come, it needs to be closed" repeats Abby, it was after school and she was telling the science club about her dream. "It sounds horrible "said Corrine "but it was just a bad dream" she said in a reassuring tone. "I know, but there's something about it it's like-" "a message" cuts in Josie. "Yeah, how did you know?" she ask looking at her. "Remember when I told you my mom was working for Victor Pearson" says Josie cringing "I kept having one about her, it was like a warning or a message of some kind" says Josie. "Now I'll I have to do is figure out what kind of message was in my dream" said Abby, who determined to do it at any cost. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

**The next week was hard for Abby. Ted called her every night and said that if things keep going the way they were with her mom she and the babies would be all right. Abby also kept having the same nightmare. She woke up on Saturday and knew that it was a message and that today was the day it was going to come true. She still didn't know what it was, but somehow she knew today was the day. **

**On the way to science club she was stopped by Marshall. "Where having science club in Z's office today, some sort of electrical problem in the lab" he said with a shrug as he walked away. Abby groaned she hoped she would never have to go in there again. She slowly made her way to Z's office and took a deep breath and entered. She walked right past the middle of the room and set down, and they started science club. **

**Near the end of science club the wormhole opened "not again" said Abby horrified. Then it hit her "it's time, you need to come, it needs to be closed" she muttered "what?" cried Marshall over the sound of the wormhole. "It's time you need to come, it needs to be closed" cried Abby "I'm need to go through it's time for the hole to be closed for good" she cried. "Who told you this" cried Z "my father" she said bitting her lip and glancing at the worm hole. "Abby he's-he's gone" said Corrine from beside her. "I know, but I also know without me going through it can't be done" she cried looking at all of them "Josie's right my dream was a message know I need to do what it says, I have to go through" she said simply. "Just be careful" said Lucas looking at her she smiled "I will be" she said before jumping into the wormhole. **

**Abby landed in heap on the ground somewhere, her head hit something and was throbbing she groaned and just laid there. "I'm glad you figured out the message and came Abbigail Grace" said a voice behind her. "Abbigail Grace" she muttered to her self the only person who called her that was, no it couldn't be. She slowly stood up and turned around to face the voice. When she saw who it was she nearly fainted "dad" she whispered. Her father was standing in front of her smiling. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone except for Abby Peterson.**

** Abby just stood there in shock "you're dead" she said after a second. "Nice to see you to" joked her father back. "This is no time to joke" cried Abby "listen to me I'm arguing with a dead man" she said looking at him, then looking around it was just like in her dream except there was no blond woman. "I'm not dead" he said pulling her into a hug, Abby hugged him hard with all her might and try to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. "How did you, where, what?" she asked trying to piece together a question. "Slow down" said her father "one question at a time" he said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You died I saw you" she said looking at him. "I didn't die I came hear, and you probably never really saw me did you?" he asked.**

** Abby tried to remember the funeral "no" she finally said "I just saw a casket"she said. "Exactly, I really did have cancer, but then I came here and I was cured" he said simply. "Why, you never had any thing to do with pearadyne" said Abby. "Actually I did" he said quietly. "Why am I not surprised" she Abby with a sigh.**

"**You know how your mom and I went to Blake Holsey when we were in high school?" he asked Abby nodded. "Well so did Sarah Pearson, even though she was a couple grades ahead. When I was a freshmen she tutored me in science and she's got the one who got me really interested in being a vet. So when I graduated Sarah Pearson offered me a practical scholarship in exchange for working at the lab." he said**

"**You were there the day of the explosion, weren't you?" she asked. "Yes that was my last day actually" he said than he took a breath and continued. "I heard Sarah and Victor arguing before I left and heard Sarah say about going into the wormhole, and when they building exploded and I was told she was dead I knew she went through the wormhole, and I knew she was probably stuck somewhere." he said sadly. "I still don't get why you're here" said Abby.**

"**Well when I was sick, Sarah came to me in a dream" he said. "Just like you came to me" said Abby. "Yes, and she told me to come, so I did" he said simply. "Why?" asked Abby who was now confused again. "It's your destiny to help shut the wormhole and I'm it's my destiny to be here to help you" he said laying his hands on her shoulders. "If I'm supposed to help close it then who's really supposed to close it?" asked Abby. "My son and Josie Trent" said a voice from behind them. Abby knew who it was even before she turned around. "Sarah Pearson" she said facing the woman.**

"**Hello Abby" said the woman standing in front of her. "I'm going to need some major therapy after this" said Abby before continuing "so how am I supposed to help close the wormhole and fulfill me supposed destiny?" asked Abby who was know looking back and forth between her father and Sarah Pearson.** **"by bringing them this" said Sarah stuck out her hand revealingly the floating chi ball.** **"What are they supposed to do with it, and how did you get that?" asked Abby starring at the ball. "They'll know what to do and it's not important, all that is important is that you bring it to them" said Sarah simply.**

"**Okay" said Abby slowly "why did I have to come here to get the ball" she asked again. "The wormhole wouldn't close other wise" answered Sarah. Abby just nodded then asked the question she was dreading. "What will happen to you?" she asked looking between her father and Sarah Pearson again. "Will be trapped here, but that's the way it has to be" answered her father sadly. "Then I won't do it I can't lose you again" she said as tears blurred her vision. "You have to" said her father firmly as he put his hands on her shoulders again "if you don't then this wormhole will eventually hurt everyone including you mother and her babies, but as soon as it's closed your mother will wake up and Victor Pearson will be able to find closure" she said giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "How did you know about mom?" she asked wiping some of the tears away. "I watch over both of you, the two people I love most in the world" he said Abby could see there were tears in his eyes. "How do you think she meet Ted?" he asked with a laugh wiping his own tears away. "You did that?" asked Abby shocked. **

"**Yes" her father answered "your mom deserves to be happy and you deserve father figure since I can't be with you" he said sadly. Abby just nodded "but you'll always be my dad not matter what" she answered crying. "You'll always be my Abbigail Grace no matter what" he answered giving her one last hug. "Here" he said "you should have this" handing her an old friendship bracelet. Abby laughed "I made this for you when I was five, I can't believe you kept this" she said sliding it onto her own wrist. "I kept everything you ever gave me" said her father he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You have to go know" he said sadly "I know, I love you dad" she said crying "I love you to Abbigail Grace and don't forget I'll always be watching over you and I'll always be here" he said pointing to his heart. Abby nodded and with one last look she turned toward Sarah, she could see tears in her eyes. "Please give this to Vaughn for me" she whispered dropping a pendant in Abby's hand "and please tell him that I know he's okay and that I'll always be watching over him too" she said crying. "I will" she promised she nodded and smiled "here" she said handing her the chi ball. Abby carefully took it she turned to look at her father and Sarah Pearson one last time before turning around and going back through. **

** Abby felt her self being thrown into the Z' office, she clutched the pendent in one hand and the chi ball in the other. She saw that the wormhole was still open, yet it wasn't sucking anyone in. "Here" she cried handing Josie and Vaughn the ball "you're the ones who are supposed to close it" she said "how" cried Josie. "I don't know" answered Abby "only you two do" she answered moving back. Josie and Vaughn looked at each other a second before moving toward the wormhole. In one hand they held the chi ball in the other they held hand they stood over the vortex, then there was a bright flash of light and everyone was thrown backwards. **

** Abby reluctantly opened her eyes. The whole room was a mess there were papers everywhere and all the pictures were off the wall. She looked over and the wormhole was finally closed. Josie who was holding the chi ball and dropped it and it rolled to exactly where the wormhole used to be"we did it" she whispered. "Is every one all right" asked Z standing up one by one they all answered yes. "What happened?" asked Marshall pulling papers off him self and Corrine. "The wormhole's closed once and for all" said Abby staring were the wormhole used to be, amazingly it was the only spot in the room that was clean except for the chi ball. **

"**How did it happen?" asked Lucas from beside her. "I brought the chi ball and Josie and Vaughn were the key to shutting down the wormhole" answered Abby. "How did you get the ball?" asked Josie finally speaking. Abby sighed "my father and um Vaughns mother gave it to me" she said quietly starring at the floor. "My mother" answered Vaughn shocked "are you sure?" he asked again hopefully. "Yes" said Abby walking over to him and dropping the pendent in his hand "she said she knows you're all right and that she'll always be watching over you" she said quietly. "Thank you" said Vaughn quietly starring at the pendent. Josie took Vaughns' other hand and squeezed it they looked at each other smile. "Wait a minute" cried Marshall "what do you mean your father?" he asked looking as confused as ever. "Maybe I should start from the beginning" she said with a sigh. Then she told everyone exactly what happened. When she was done everyone was quiet lost in there own thoughts. "We finally did it" said Corrine after a minute "it's finally closed" she said happily. "Yeah" said Abby simply. Just then the door swung open and Principal Durst came rushing in "Miss Peterson your mother just woke up and she's going to be fin- WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" she cried looking at the ransacked office. "Well um" said Professor Z fidgeting with glasses which Abby noticed were very crocked and bent from the fall. "The air conditioner" said Abby quickly. "Excuse me" said principal Durst looking at her. "It came on way to high blew everything around" she said with a shrug. After a second "wait my mom's awake! I gotta go."**

** She ran happily into the hall and almost ran into Madison who looked scared to death "Oh Madison" she cried pulling her into a hug. Madison' face drained and she let out a whimper of fear, Abby let her go and ran up to her room to call her mom.** **"Air conditioner" asked Durst skeptically. "Yeah" everyone answered "Just-just clean up this mess" she yelled before leaving the office. **

** Abby ran as fast as she could to her room she quickly dialed Ted's cell phone. "Hi baby" said a very tired voice. "Hi mom" said Abby who was so happy she was crying again "how did you know it was me?" she asked wiping her eyes. "I just knew, don't worry me and the babies are going to be fine" said her mom. "I'm so glad" she said still crying "I'll let you go and get some rest" said Abby who could tell her mom was tired. "I'll talk to you later Abby, I love you" said her mom, Abby could tell she was crying to. "I love you mom bye" she said then hung up. She fingered her fathers friendship bracelet "I love you too" she whispered.**

* * *

"**Ugh were is it" said Abby in annoyed tone from under her bed. It was a month since the wormhole closed. She was now getting ready to go home in a couple of days and was trying to find her suitcase under her bed. Her hand came in contact with a shoe with a exasperated sigh she threw against the wall behind her. "Hey you trying to kill me" said a voice. "Sorry" she said with a laugh as she turned towards her boyfriend. "Josie starting to wear off on me I'm leaving in two days and I'm not even ready, and I think there's something living under my bed" she said with a shudder.** **At the mention of her leaving Lucas looked sad. "Don't worry" she said as she got up and gave him a kiss. "Would you at least close the door, honestly" said Marshall as he walked by with a box. Abby picked up the shoe and threw it at him both her and Lucas heard a muffled "ow" they both laughed. "You want to go for a walk?" asked Lucas "absolutely" said Abby taking his hand. **

** They walked out back and sat on a bench. "They sat in silence for a while. "How are the baby's" asked Lucas. "There good, there due in two months from today" she said smiling she couldn't wait to have to new lives in the house "they finally decided on names Faith Elizabeth and for the boy Elliot after Ted's father and Benjamin after my father" said Abby with tears in her eyes she still really missed her father, but she knew he was safe and watching out for her.** **"you thinking about your dad" asked Lucas as though he read her mind. "Yeah, I miss him and even though I can't see him he can see me." Lucas just smiled and put his arm around her.**

** The next day was the last science club meeting of the year. "I can't believe it's June already" said Vaughn. "I still can't believe we closed the worm hole" said Josie. "I know" said Corrine "I'm going to miss you guys" she said trying not cry. "Corrine" said Josie annoyed "will be back in three months!" she said rolling her eyes. "I know but Abby won't be back until the second semester." she said wiping her eyes. Abby just patted her on the back, she had decided to go to the high school near her home for the first semester so she could spend time with her little brother and sister. "Does she always get this emotional at the end of every year?" asked Abby who was getting a little concerned. "Yeah" answered Marshall "usually she cries even harder" he said. "Hey" she cried smacking him "ow what's it with girls and hitting" he said rubbing his arm where he was hit. Abby just rolled her eyes. "And I get three months with out dealing with teenage hormones" said Z jokingly. "You know your going to miss us" said Josie. "Maybe just a little" he said. Everyone just laughed.**

"**Miss Peterson I have a surprise for you" said Principal Durst opening the door. "A good one" asked Abby slowly. "Of course" said Principal Durst matter of fact tone. She followed Durst out front and gasped. "Hi Abby" said her mom smiling at her, Abby ran to her mom and carefully gave her a hug. She let go and looked at her mom, her stomach was round and huge she had a few scars on her face and she had to walk with a cane, but to Abby her mom never looked better. "Where's Ted and Tommy?" she asked looking around. "They'll be here tomorrow, I thought you and me could spend some time together, after you introduce to your friends especially Lucas" she said putting her arm around her daughter, Abby blushed.**

** Late that night Abby was laying in her bed thinking. She remembered her first night here, she had to laugh that night she was home sick and wanted to go home and she thought that Lucas would always hate her. How wrong she had been. She introduced her mom to all her friends and Professor Z, she could tell her mom liked everyone (especially Lucas) and that they liked her. Abby wasn't surprised her mom had that way of lighting up a room, and be very easy to like. Abby lay there a while longer until sleep overtook her.**

** The next morning came to soon. Abby was dreading and excited about going home. She would everyone so much, but she was looking forward to seeing her old friends at home and the arrival of her brother and sister. Finally the time came to say good-bye to everyone she hugged each of her friends good-bye, she noticed Vaughn was wearing the pendent. "Thank you" he said "you welcome" she said smiling at him. Then she moved toward Lucas, they had already said there good-byes in private earlier. "Bye" she whispered hugging him tightly she felt tears spilling out of her eyes. "Bye" he said hugging her back. "I'll e-mail and call" she said letting go "me to" he said with a small smile. She smiled at all of her friends and went towards the car. She owed them so much, they helped her heal and showed her how it was okay to love even though she had lost so much before. She looked down at her wrist at the bracelet, and a tear fell onto it, but it was a happy tear. She knew in no time she'd be back with her friends and boyfriend, and her home away from home. Abby took a deep breath and got into the car.**

**THE END**


	13. Sequel

**Here is a short sequel I wrote one night. It's just some fluff. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that had to do with the show Strange Days At Blake Holsey High.**

"**Josie I'm not going" cried Abby Peterson in frustration as she threw down the dish towel she was holding. "If I can go looking like a jumbo jet than you can go" she said plopping back down on the dinning room chair. "Your not a jumbo jet, and your almost seven months pregnant what do expect to look like?" asked Abby sitting down beside her. "Not like this" she said putting her hand on her rounding middle.** **Abby had to smile Josie and Vaughn had been married for two years and were expecting there first child. Corrine and Marshall had been married for about a year and a half and already had a three month old girl named Eliza. "How is Eliza?" asked Abby trying to change the subject. "She's fine and stop trying to change the subject" snapped Josie "your going to Blake Holsey High fifth year reunion even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming" said Josie crossing her arms. **

"**Is he going to be there?" asked Abby "he who?" asked Josie playing dumb "you know who" snapped Abby. Josie sighed "no he couldn't get off work" she said "your secret is safe for another day" she added. "You know very well why I never told him" cried Abby. "Abby that was over five years ago" said Josie sympathetically. "I don't care he never needs to know" said Abby tears stinging her eyes. She barred her face in her hands and cried. She felt Josie put her hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry I brought it up - hold on what's that on your left hand" said Josie gesturing to the ring. "Max proposed last week were getting married" said Abby with a small smile. "Congratulation" said Josie forcing a smile. "I know you don't like him, but he makes me happy and he loves me and he can take care of us" said Abby crying again. "Just as long as your happy, I'm happy" said Josie hugging her. "I am" said Abby hugging her back but in her heart of hearts she wasn't to sure. **

"**So come and bring Max and Darcy" said Josie. "If I do then will you shut up!" cried Abby laughing. "Yes" said Josie laughing to. "You guys are loud" said a sleepy four year old from behind them. Abby turned to look at her daughter Darcy she had slight curly hair like her mom except it was the same color as her dads and Darcy had ivy green eyes like Abby's except for that Darcy was the spitting image or her dad. Some times it hurt Abby to look at Darcy because she saw so much of her father in her. "Sorry sweetie" said Abby picking her up "me and your Aunt Josie decided to go to our high school reunion tonight and you and Max are going to come, won't that be fun?" asked Abby. "What's a union?" asked Darcy "a reunion" said Abby pronouncing it "is a party where I see people from my school that I haven't seen in five whole years!" said Abby. "Wow and Mr. Max is coming" asked Darcy looking troubled. "Yes don't you like Mr. Max" asked Abby "he's okay I guess" said Darcy jumping down from her moms arms "I'm going to go brush Misty" she said leaving the kitchen. "Don't even start Josie" said Abby when she saw her friend open her mouth. "Okay I have to go see you tonight" said Josie hugging her friend, Abby felt the baby kick when she hugged Josie. "He always doing that" said Josie "I think he's going to be a football player like his dad" she said with a shrug. "What do you mean he?" asked Abby as she walked Josie to the door "just a feeling it's a boy" replied Josie with a shrug "I'll see you tonight" she said as she left. "Yeah tonight" mumbled Abby as she shut the door. **

**"Vaughn you home" cried Josie walking threw the door. She didn't hear a response and figured he must have went out. She felt the baby kicking again "stop kick mommy" she said putting a hand on her stomach. "Baby's not even born yet and it's already making trouble for it's mom" said Vaughn walking in. "Just like his dad always making trouble for me" said Josie jokingly. "Nice to see you to" laughed Vaughn kissing her. "Did you talk to Abby?" asked Vaughn. Josie sighed and leaned against the counter "yeah, I finally got her to go, but she's bringing Max there engaged" said Josie with a look of disgust on her face. "You've got to be kidding me" said Vaughn running a hand throw his short hair "that guys a creep." "Nope I'm not kidding" said rummaging through the cabinets "but she'll eventually figure it out and hopefully she'll tell Lucas" said Josie shutting the cabinet. "Josie you said he wasn't going"** **said Vaughn in a warning tone. "No don't worry he's not going to be" said Josie looking through another cabinet. "Are we out of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies" she cried slamming the cabinet door shut. "Nope I'd made you a fresh batch in the oven" he said kissing the top of her head then her stomach. "I knew I married you for a reason" kidded Josie pulling the cookies out "now I just need the marshmallow fluff to put on top" she said. "This baby's got some weird appetite" said Vaughn.**

**Abby was laying on her couch thinking. She knew she didn't love Max's, but maybe in time she could. She looked around her tiny apartment, they really need Max. He was an ER doctor he afford to live in a house with a yard for Darcy to play in, and a father, no Max would never be her real father. She sighed she wish she could give Darcy all the things she needed without Max, but she couldn't, after high school when Darcy was born Abby took night classes and became a substitute teacher, so she subbed at the elementary school a lot, and worked odd end jobs. Most of there money went towards rent and bills, Abby had finally been able to get Darcy a kitten when her mom's cat had a litter. Abby smiled at the thought of her mother, she owed her so much she watched Darcy when Abby had to work she supported Abby through her pregnancy. After Faith and Elliot, they had two more girls Holly and Emily, Emily was only a year older than Darcy so they were the best of friends. So Abby's mom retired after Emily was born so she was more than happy to watch Darcy during the day.**

**Maybe it was time Lucas knew, but if he knew now Abby didn't know how he would react. Abby ran a hand through her hair, it was all so confusing. "Hi watcha ya doing" said Darcy as she scrambled up toward her mother. "Just thinking" said Abby pulling her daughter towards her "about how much I love you" said Abby kissing Darcy on top of her head. "Do you love me this much" asked Darcy stretching her arms as far apart from each other as she could. "Yes that's how I love you bug" she said tickling her. Darcy squirmed and giggled, Darcys' laugh was Abby's favorite sound in the world. After a few minutes of tickling they calmed down. "It's time to get you ready for the reunion" said Abby picking up her daughter and carrying her towards her room. **

**2. THE REUNION**

"**Ready bug" Abby called down the hall. "Yeah" said Darcy skipping into the room wearing a flower print sun dress. "Excuse me ma'am have you seen my daughter?" asked Abby to Darcy. "It's me mommy" she said laughing. "Wow you look to grown up to be Darcy" said Abby leaning down to look at her. "If I'm grown up then can I drive?" asked Darcy her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Your not that grown up, maybe when your five" said Abby taking her hand. Once Darcy was safely buckled in her car seat Abby got into the driver side and sat there for a minute starring into space. "Mommy are you ok" asked Darcy from the backseat. "I'm fine, are we ready?" asked Abby enthusiastically "yeah lets hit the road" giggled Darcy. Abby smiled her daughter could always put her into a good mood.**

**As Abby walked into Blake Holsey High a wave of memories hit her, her first day, her first kiss, her father, closing the wormhole, graduation. "Wow mommy did you really go to school here?" asked Darcy in awe. "I sure did bug" said Abby picking her up and walking into the gym, she couldn't believe that even the gym was the same. "Abby" cried Corrine spotting her old friend "hi Corrine" she said hugging her. "Hello Darcy girl" cried Corrine picking her up and hugging her "hi Aunt Corrine" giggled Darcy hugging her. "Abby" said Marshall coming up behind her and giving her a great big bear hug and lifting her off her feat. "Marshall put me down" she said laughing. "I thought Max was coming" said Corrine with a rather tight smile on her face. "There was an emergency in the ER, he couldn't make it" said Abby with a shrug. Corrine just nodded "hi uncle Vaughn" cried Darcy from behind Abby turned and saw Josie and Vaughn. "Hi Josie" said Corrine hugging her. "I'm so glad you came" said Josie all teary-eyed hugging Abby, Abby looked at Vaughn "mood swing" he whispered, Abby just nodded and patted Josie on the back.**

"**Well if it isn't the science Geeks back together" sneered a voice from behind them. "Madison it's been five year grow up!" cried Abby. "I suppose that's Abby Jr. there" she said nodding towards Darcy who was half hiding behind Abby's leg. "This is my daughter Darcy" said Abby glaring at Madison. "Hmm" was all Madison said "hi Vaughn it's so good to see you" cried Madison hugging him, Vaughn just stood there with a 'help me' look on his face. "Down girl" said Abby grabbing Josie shoulder to keep her from pouncing on Madison. "I see you're married" said Madison who was obviously disappointed. "Yes to Josie" he said putting an arm around his wife. "Were excepting our first child in two and a half months" he said his eyes twinkling with happiness. "You're seven months along?" asked Madison "yes" hissed Josie "I would have guessed nine, you might want to cut down on the fatty foods" said Madison before walking away. "If I wasn't pregnant I would so rearrange her face!" cried Josie, then her eyes got all misty "I'm not that big am I?" she asked. "No" said Corrine "when I was seven months pregnant with Eliza I was a lot bigger than you were" said Corrine. "Oh" was Josie only reply. **

"**There are my most stubborn students" said Professor Z coming up to them. Abby was glad to see her old science teacher. He looked the same except for some wrinkles around his eyes. He gave each of his students a hug "and who might this be" he said crouching down so he was eye level with Darcy "I'm Darcy McKenzie Peterson, pleased to meet you" she said sticking out her little hand, "I'm professor Z your mom's old science teacher" he said. "Professor Z's a funny name" giggled Darcy "it is isn't it" said Z standing up. Abby was so glad she came.**

**An hour later Abby was a lot more calmed and relaxed. She looked at the dance floor and smiled. Abby was standing on Marshall's feet and they were 'dancing'. Abby and Josie were talking when Josie cell phone rang and she answered it. "Oh hi" she said cheerfully "oh you did that's um great" she said casting a side glance at Abby "see you soon bye" she said and hung up. "That was Lucas he got off work and he'll be here in a few minutes" said Josie. Abby heart dropped "where's Darcy, we have to go now!" she cried tears coming to her eyes. "Hi mommy did you see me dancing with uncle Marshall!?" cried Darcy happily. "Yeah bug I did" said Abby wiping her eyes "but it's getting late and we have to go, okay" she said. "Okay can we get some ice cream on the way home?" she asked her eyes sparkling. "Sure but we have to go" she said picking her up "I'll talk to you guys soon" she said to her friends in a choked voice. "Bye" said Darcy waving from Abby's shoulder. "What was that all about?" asked Marshall all confused. "Lucas is coming" said Josie sadly "she doesn't want him finding out."**

"**Man" said Abby wants they were outside the gym in the hallway "forgot my purse and keys" she said "Darcy sit on this bench and don't move I'll be right back" ordered Abby. "Okay but pleeease hurry son we can get some ice cream" said Darcy. "I'll be back in just a minute" she said going back in the gym. She spotted her purse and keys and went to get them so she could get out of there as fast as she could. She grabbed her things and turned around almost colliding into some one, she was so shocked she dropped her keys. "Hi" said Lucas quietly. **

**3. Personal Reunions**

**Abby gapped at him for a few seconds he looked different he no longer had glasses, his hair was a little longer and he had a few days worth of stubble on his chin. "Um hi" said Abby, tears stung the back of her eyes, she felt her heart breaking again. "Um here" said Lucas handing her, her keys. She reached out and took them she felt his finger brush against and a chill went down her spine. She noticed he was starring at her hand she looked down and realized he was starring at her engagement ring, she quickly pulled her hand to her side. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Abby just said the first thing that popped into her head "Josie told me you became a medical researcher, that's great" she rambled. "Thanks, did you ever become a doctor?" he asked trying to make conversation "no I'm a substitute teacher, I take some classes in the morning and at night, so a couple more years and I will be" she said, she was getting very nervous she knew that Darcy would become restless in a few minutes and come find her. "It was great seeing you Lucas, but I have to get home bye" she said walking away there were tears running down her cheek.**

**Lucas just stood there and watched the only woman he ever loved walk away, his heart breaking all over again. He remembered the days she broke up with him it was about two weeks before graduation.**

**Flashback**

"**Lucas will you take a walk with me?" asked Abby her face was pale and she looked scared. "Sure" said Lucas, he noticed Josie and Corrine were both looking at Abby with a sympatric look on there faces. The walked through the back field. Lucas was surprised Abby was out at all, she had been sick for the last couple of weeks, the last time he had seen her like that was after prom, when they both had a hang over. Apparently the punch was spiked and they didn't know so they became very tipsy. They slept together that night and didn't realize it to the next morning, they both decided that they weren't ready for that kind of relationship. Lucas could tell she was nervous she kept opening her mouth and like she was going to say something, but then she would close it very quickly. **

"**Lucas" she finally said "I have to tell you something that's going to be really hard to hear." She took a deep breath before continuing "I want to break up" she said tears running down her face. "Your lying" he said refusing to believe her "no I'm not" she said crying even harder. "Why?" he asked in a choked voice then she said something that broke his heart "I don't love you anymore" she said crying. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm "Abby now I know your lying" he said "what's going on, did something happen?" he asked. "No" she cried pulling away from him "just forget about me and forget about us" she sobbed before running back towards the school. Lucas stood there for what seemed like hours to upset to cry or scream to upset to even move. He lost the one person he ever loved.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**Lucas?" asked Josie from behind him "are you alright?"** **"No" he finally answered "Abby's engaged" he said he needed to get out of there "this was a bad idea" he muttered "I've got to get out of here, I'll call you later, okay" he said kissing her cheek before leaving.**

**Later that night Abby was sitting watching Darcy eating ice cream while thinking about the night she found out she was pregnant.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Corrine Josie" cried Abby flinging open her bedroom door, causing both girls to jump back "you trying to kill us" cried Josie. "No I need you in here know!" she said pulling them both in. She was still thankful after three years she still didn't have a roommate. "What is going on Abby?" asked Corrine who was concerned because her friend was being so jumpy. "I think, I'm um pregnant" she said avoiding there gazes. "Well you got my attention" said Josie. "Is Lucas the father?" asked Corrine without even thinking. "I've got it narrowed down between him and seven other guys, OF COURSE HE IS!" she cried. "You remember on prom how apparently someone 'accidently' spiked the punch. Well me and Lucas didn't know and we got drunk, and in the morning we realised that we did you know" she said pacing. "Well since then my periods stopped, the smell of food makes me sick, and I can smell everything a lot better than before" she said all in one breath. "Have you taken a test?" asked Josie tentatively. "I'm going to I just can't do it alone" she said tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't worry" said Corrine putting an arm around her "will be right here with you, right Josie" said Corrine looking at her friend. "Absolutely, don't worry not matter what the test reads will be here to help you threw it." "Thanks guys" she said wiping at her eyes. **

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**They were sitting on Abby's bed when Corrine said "it's time" "I can't look" said Abby "I just can't" she cried. "I'll do it" said Josie after a minute. She disappeared in the bathroom and came back a second later, the look on her face gave it away. "No" cried Abby sobbing "you need to tell Lucas" said Corrine gently. "No! Lucas can't know. He got collage ahead, if I told him he would stay home to help me out." she said curling into the fetal position on the corner of her bed. "Okay" said Josie slowly "what are you going to do?" she asked. "I'm not going to get rid of it if that's what you mean" said Abby sitting up "I'll just give it up for adoption when it's born, that way it can have all the things it needs like a mom and a dad who prepared to raise it" she said wiping her eyes. "That's going to be really hard to do" said Corrine. "I know, but it's the best for me and Lucas and this baby" she said putting a hand on her stomach.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**Mommy you okay?" asked Darcy who noticed her mom was starring off into space. "I'm fine sweetie just tired, you done with your ice cream?" she asked Darcy. "Yeah can we go home I'm tired too" asked Darcy yawning. "Sure, and Darcy not matter what I love you never forget that okay" said Abby picking up her daughter. "I know" said Darcy "I love you to" she said before falling asleep in her mothers arms. **

**4. The truth comes out**

**About a month later Abby still felt horrible from the reunion, she cried herself more than a few nights. Max wanted to know why she was so apprehensive about setting a date for the wedding she lied and told him was probably just pre wedding jitters. So to take her mind of things she took Darcy and went to visit Josie and Vaughn. "What's on your mind?" asked Josie, they were sitting at the table drinking tea and Abby had been holding her mug for ten minutes without taking a sip. "Everything, Max, the wedding, Darcy she acts so much like Lucas it hurts" she said taking a sip. "You still love him" said Josie stubbornly.**

"**Do not" **

"**Do to" **

"**Do not"**

"**Do to, Do to, Do to!" cried Josie**

"**Fine I still love him, happy!" cried Abby. "Told ya" said Josie crossing her arms "so know tell him about Darcy and tell him you love him" said Josie. "No, and in case you forgot I'm engaged." "To the world's biggest Jerk. Abby you know your going to be like a trophy wife to him, just some pretty thing he can show off at hospital parties and what nots" said Josie gesturing wildly with her hands. "He's not that bad, and he can give Darcy all the things she needs" said Abby patiently. "So can Lucas!" said Josie practically screaming "JUST TELL HIM!" she screamed again, then clutched her middle. "Stress isn't good for Vaughn Jr there" said Abby trying to change the subject. "His name isn't going to be Vaughn Jr and quit trying to change the subject" she said calmly "why won't you tell him?" she asked. "He'll hate me and that kill me more than him not knowing at all" she answered sniffingly. "He won't hate you, he'll probably be made as hell at you and all of us for lying to him, but he could never hate you" said Josie patting her hand. "Josie imagine Vaughn had a baby and didn't tell you to four and half years later" said Abby "how would you feel." "First of all that's that's just a disturbing thought" she said shuddering "second of all I would hate that he lied to me, but I would never hate him" she said. "I don't know" said Abby putting her head in her hands "this all just so confusing" she said as she let out a exasperated sigh.**

"**I-" she was cut off by the doorbell "let me go get rid of who ever that is and we can finish talking" she said standing up and leaving the room. When Josie didn't return after a few minutes Abby went into the living room to see what was keeping her. It took all of Abby's strength to keep from vomiting, there in front of her was Lucas. "Hi mommy" said Darcy from the couch who was playing with her toys. Lucas looked from Darcy to Abby then back again. "How old is she?" he chocked out she knew he was figuring it out. "Four and a half" whispered Abby who was now crying "she was born January 17th seven months after graduation" said Abby who knew she had to tell him "nine months after-" "prom" he finished "oh god" he said he was now crying. "Mommy what's wrong?"asked Darcy pulling on her pants leg. "Nothing, go into the kitchen with Aunt Josie mommy will be right there." "Come on you" said Josie taking her hand "lets go make some ice cream sundays for every one" she said leading her out of the room.**

"**Oh god, Oh god" cried Lucas who know had his hands over his mouth and was pacing. "Lucas I-I'm so so-sorry" said Abby who was crying very had know. "HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed at her, she flinched as though he had hit her. "DOES SHE EVEN KNOW!"he cried. "She know all about you and that you are her father, do you really think I wouldn't tell her who her father is!" cried Abby who was now getting angry. "Well you certainly didn't tell me!" he screamed. "I didn't want to ruin your life, you deserved to go to collage and be happy and not have some kid weighing you down!" she screamed. "Well that should have been my choice to make, not yours!" he cried fire shooting out of his eyes. "If I had told you what would you have done?" she asked anger in her voice. "I would not gone to collage, at least until she was born" he cried "Do you realize how much I missed out on" he screamed "I missed out on helping through the pregnancy, helping you through those weird food cravings, being there when she was born. I missed her first word, her first steps, her first four birthdays all because you didn't tell me about her!" he cried. "Darcy" she said quietly "what?!" he cried "her name is Darcy, I remember you told me you wanted to name your daughter Darcy after your grandmother, so I named her Darcy McKenzie, after both are grandmothers." she said calmly. They both starred at each other then they saw the front door open and Vaughn came. "Hi what's going on?" he asked cautiously "nothing much I just found out a have a daughter" said Lucas. Vaughn mouth formed an O. "where's Jo-" "kitchen" they both said, still starring at each other, Vaughn carefully made his way to the kitchen. "I've got to get out of here, I just can't - it's just to" he muttered before leaving the house. "By the way I still love you" whispered Abby after he left. **

**5. Making up for lost time**

**Abby stood there in shock for about a minute after he left. "Josie!" she screamed, Josie popped up in the doorway "I have to go, if I don't I'll lose him forever, watch Darcy, okay?" she asked. "Of course, good luck" she cried after Abby. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am that you're my wife?" asked Vaughn pulling Josie towards him. "All the time" she said into his chest. "Good" he said kissing the top of her head.**

**Abby ran out of the house, her heart dropped he could be anywhere, then she saw a man sitting at the swing set in the park across the street, she almost cried with relief. She walked over and set on the swing beside him. "Fried bologna and ketchup sandwiches and peanut butter cookies covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles" she said.** **"What?" asked Lucas turning his head towards her. "My food cravings when I was pregnant was fried bologna and ketchup sandwiches and peanut butter cookies covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles" she explained. "When I went into labor, it was 5 o'clock at night on January 16th Darcy was born twelve hours and thirty two minutes later, she was three days early, I was going to give her up for adoption, but the minute the nurse handed her to me I knew I lover her and couldn't give her up" she said smiling. "Her first word was bug, which is my nickname for her, her fist step was when she was nine months she stood up and walked three steps before falling, but I was so proud of her. "On her first birthday she spiked a fever of a 105 degrees, I almost told you then because the doctors weren't sure if she'd make it through the night, but she did she's a fighter." said Abby wiping tears away from her eyes. "Her last three birthdays I've cried myself to sleep because I knew you should be there" said Abby who was know practically sobbing "and I hated myself for denying Darcy her father and for lying to you" she said shaking.**

"**Why didn't you tell me after I finished school?" he asked sadly. "It just got harder over time, and I didn't want you tied down you deserved to get married and have your own family" she said crying. "Oh Abby" he said pulling her up and hugging her and letting her cry. "Do you love the man your marring?" asked Lucas pushing her back some so he could look into her eyes. "I don't know" lied Abby "do you love him?" asked Lucas more forcefully "No" she said "but he loves us and he can provide for Darcy to have all the things I can't giver her" she said quietly. "Don't marry him" said Lucas "I lo-" but before he could finish Vaughn ran over to them screaming "Josie's water broke!" **

**All three of them raced back to the house to find Darcy sobbing and Josie standing in a puddle of water trembling. "I broke Aunt Josie's water" cried Darcy clinging to her mother's leg. "No you didn't Darcy" said Abby comforting Darcy "it's supposed to break that means the baby's coming" said Abby picking her up. Lucas starred at his daughter and he knew he loved her already. "The baby isn't due for three weeks it can't come!" cried Josie "maybe my water didn't break maybe it's something elssssssssse!" she screamed the last word clutching her stomach "contraction" she said in between deep breaths. "We have to go to the hospital" said Vaughn calmly "Lucas can you go upstairs and get her bag it's right inside our room" he said and Lucas ran up the stairs. "Abby get the car started and call Corrine and Marshall" said Vaughn tossing her the keys. Abby ran out the door with Darcy in her arms "here get in the car seat Darcy (Josie and Vaughn have a car seat in there car). Lucas came out the door and Vaughn was helping Josie outside. "Lucas as soon as we get the hospital I'll tell her" said Abby Lucas smiled and nodded. **

"**Come on Josie" said Abby helping her into the car. "You're not leaving me until we get to the hospital" cried Josie clutching her arm "you're the only one in this car who's been through this before" she screamed frantically "okay Josie breath getting worked up won't help" she tossed Lucas he cell phone "call Marshall and Corrine" she said as they pulled out of the drive way. "This really hurts" said Josie squeezing her hand "trust me I've been through this before, it's hurts like h e double hockey sticks" she said glancing at Darcy. "Contraction" screamed Josie "just pull it out" she cried clutching Abby's shirt "it's hurts to much!" "Look were at the hospital, you'll get an epidermal and trust me you barley feel a thing."** **She helped Josie out of the car before a nurse took her and Vaughn away.**

"**Lets go sit down bug I gotta talk to you" she said taking Darcy by the hand. "You remember when you asked about when you would meet your Daddy?" she asked looking at Darcy, Darcy nodded. "Well how about today?" she asked smiling. "Really" asked Darcy her eyes twinkling "yeah, stay right here" she said standing up and returning with Lucas. "Hi Darcy" he said kneeling down in front of her "I'm your dad" he said. Darcy grinned and threw her arms around his neck, Lucas cried into her hair. "Hi daddy" she said pulling away "I've waited my whole life to say that" she said giggling "and I've been alive a very long time" she said hugging him again. "I love you Darcy" he said crying again "I love you daddy" she said. Abby who was watching them started crying happy tears.**

**6. Abby's choice**

**A few minutes later Marshall and Corrine arrived. "What hap-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Abby, Lucas, and Darcy all together. "He knows" said Abby at the same time as Lucas said "I know" "finally" said Marshall, Abby had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "About Josie" said Abby "her water just broke, about a half an hour ago, Vaughn said he'd send some out to tell us what's going on" she said running a hand through her hair. "Okay" said Corrine "I'm hungry" said Darcy Abby looked at her watch and realized it was dinner time. "We'll take to the cafeteria to get dinner" said Corrine. "We will?" asked Marshall puzzled "we will" said Corrine giving him a look. "Oh we will" said Marshall catching on "come on Darce" he said picking her up. Abby just sighed and shook her head after they left they sat in silence for a few minutes. "What were you going to say to me in the park earlier?" asked Abby. "It's not important" muttered Lucas avoiding her gaze. "You're lying please tell me" said Abby turning toward him. "Just that I sill love you" he mumbled. "What?" asked Abby "I still love you" he said turning towards her he ran his hand through her hair "always have always will" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Before anything could happen she heard a very familiar voice yell "Get off my fiancee."**

"**Max" said Abby breathlessly turning towards him, both her and Lucas stood up before anyone could say anything Max's fist connected with Lucas's mouth. "Max no!" screamed Abby pushing Max away from Lucas. "What the hell were your doing!"he cried grabbing her shoulders hard "you're mine not any one else's got it" he cried shaking her. "No" she said fiercely "I'm not yours so go find yourself another trophy" she cried throwing his ring at him. "You just made the worst mistake of your life!" he cried squeezing her shoulder harder. "No I just made the best" she said pulling out of his grasp then with all her strength she slapped "get out of here now" she said warningly. Max just gave the dirtiest look she'd ever seen and left. **

"**Are you okay" she asked kneeling beside Lucas on the ground who had a fat lip. "Yeah he hits like a girl" he joked "hey" she said punching his arm playfully. "Lucas I love you always have always will" she said smiling at her first and only love. "Good" he said and leaned over and was about to kiss her when they were interrupted again. "I think we came back to early" muttered Marshall who still holding Darcy. "Abby your engagement rings gone" cried Corrine dramatically with laughter in her eyes. "Yes and if you'll excuse me" she said before leaning over and kissing Lucas passionately, he kissed her back and she knew that he really did lover her. "Ew gross" said Darcy wrinkling her nose, this caused everyone to laugh.**

**7. The wait**

**The rest of the night was spent waiting, Darcy finally feel asleep in Lucas's arms about ten o'clock. "It's amazing how she just fits you know" said Lucas to Abby "I know" she said smiling as pushed some hair out of Darcys face. She noticed Marshall and Corrine grinning at them like the Cheshire cat, she just smiled and rolled her eyes. At a little after eleven Vaughn appeared. "How's Josie" asked Abby "she tired but, both her and our son are fine" he said grinning "she wants to see every one" he said they all followed him into Josie's room. "Hi" Josie said meekly holding the tiniest baby. "He's perfect" said Corrine looking at him. "What's that?" asked Darcy who had just woken up from Lucas's arms. "This is Aunt Josie's baby" said Abby. "He's the same size as my dolly" said Darcy wide eyed "he didn't feel that small a couple of hours ago" laughed Josie lovingly looking at her son. "What's his name?" asked Abby. "Adam" answered Vaughn "Adam Trent Pearson" finished Josie with tears in her eyes. "Hello little Adam" said Darcy jumping down from her dad's arms she stuck out her hand and Adam grasped her finger. "I love you little Adam and don't worry when the grown up's act weird I'll be here for you" said Darcy smiling as the baby starred at her wide eyed. "Just like you'll be there for mommy right daddy" said Darcy winking at him "right" said Lucas. "What's going on?" asked Abby who was looking between Darcy and Lucas. "I was just wondering if you wanted to marry me?" asked Lucas his eyes twinkling. "What?!" asked Abby shocked. Lucas took both of her hands "will you Abby Peterson do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Lucas. Abby eyes got wide she let out a squeak and jumped into his arms laughing. "I guess that's a yes" he answered smiling. "Of course it is" she cried then kissed him "do you get the feeling we missed something earlier?" whispered Vaughn to Josie just smiled at him. **

**8. Six months later**

"**Mommy you look pretty" cried Darcy when her mom came out of the dressing room in her wedding dress. It was just a simple white wedding dress that came all the way to the floor covering her feet and the skirt part puffed out. "Thanks Darcy" said Abby smiling. "Ten more minutes" said Holly handing her sister her flowers. "I'm going to be sick" said Abby, "you'll be fine" said Corrine hugging her "yeah it's normal to feel this way on your wedding day" said Josie reassuringly. Abby looked around at all the loving faces. She had chosen Darcy as her maid of honor, and Holly, Corrine, and Josie as her bridesmaids and Emily as the flower girl. Lucas had chosen his father as his best man and Marshall, Lucas, and even little Adam as grooms men, and Elliot was the ring barer. "Are we ready?" asked Josie smiling. "As ready as I'll ever be" answered Abby. Everyone else walked down the aisle ahead of Abby, finally it was time and she took Darcys hand and together they walked towards Lucas, as soon as she saw him all her fears melted away and before she knew it they were married. "That's still gross" said Darcy as they kissed. "Come here" said Lucas picking up her daughter and kissing her on the top of her head. **

**Later at the reception Abby and Lucas were dancing there first dance "you know something I love you" he said kissing her "good because I love you to" she said sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him. Abby looked over at Darcy holding a squirming Adam. "Looks like Darcys wants a little brother" said Lucas in her ear "how about five?" joked Abby "fine with me" said Lucas kissing her. "Then you can carry them for nine months and go through twelve hours of labor" she said jokingly. "I'd do anything for you" he said kissing her forehead as the song ended. "My turn" cried Darcy jumping into her dad's arms. Abby watched from the edge of the dance floor and smiled, finally everything was perfect. She watched her husband and daughter dance, and she knew now matter how bad thing's got they would all ways have each other.**

**One year later**

"**Lucas I'll be fine" cried Abby in frustration. Today was her graduation from medical school, and her and Lucas's anniversary. Now that Abby and Lucas lived in a house and Abby was in kindergarten, Abby was able to go to collage full time so she graduated in one year instead of three. Lucas was very concerned because Abby was eight and a half months pregnant. "Darcys was early how do you know this one won't be?" he asked "I don't know, but Darcy was only three days early and if I go into labor we can go to the hospital, calm down!" she said patting his shoulder "you're more nervous than me and I'm the one who is pregnant" she said going to the door. "Okay lets go to your graduation" said Lucas "come on Darcy" called Lucas up the stairs "were going to be late." "Oh no" said Abby clutching her middle "don't worry we won't be late" said Lucas reassuringly. "No oh no as in my water broke, oh no as is the baby's coming now!" said Abby clutching her stomach, and breathing through the first contraction. "Ready to go mommy?" asked Darcy coming down the stairs. "Change of plan bug" said Abby "my water broke so it's time for the baby to come we got to get to the hospital." "All right!" cried Darcy who ran to get the front door "lets go!" **

"**What time is it?" asked Josie, her and Vaughn, Corrine and Marshall were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Eliza, Adam, and Darcy were all asleep on a couch. "Just after midnight, she's been in labor for about ten hours" answered Corrine. "I thought I was going to die after four hours of labor" said Josie "I don't know how she does it." "'Cause she's strong" answered Darcy waking up and yawning. "Darcys right my wife's the strongest woman ever" answered Lucas coming into the room. "Do I have a baby brother or sister yet?" asked Darcy bouncing up and down. "Yes your mom's waiting to tell all of you what it is" answered Lucas as they all quietly followed Lucas into Abby's room. Abby looked beat, her hair was soaked with sweat and she was very pale, but she was smiling and her eyes were twinkling as she rocked a tiny baby back and forth. "What is it?" asked Darcy as she carefully sat on the bed by her mother. "It's a little boy you've got a brother bug" said Abby tucking a strand of hair behind her daughters ear. "Wow" answered Darcy "what's his name" she asked again. "We haven't decided yet" said Abby. "What about Benjamin David after both my Grandpa's" said Darcy taking her little brothers hand. "Benjamin David Randall" said Lucas out loud "I like it" he said smiling "me to" said Abby "hello little Benjamin David" she said kissing his forehead.**

**Epilogue**

**Darcy McKenzie Randall sat nervously in the chair, she couldn't believe she was graduating from high school toady. She looked over at her family and smiled there were her mom and dad and twelve year old Benjamin David and seven and a half year old Jack Theodore, and three year old Hope Fiona, she smile and waved to her family they all waved back. Even though her mother went into labor with Ben on her graduation day she still graduated and eventually opened her own pediatric clinic. **

**Darcy also spotted her Aunt Josie and Uncle Vaughn. They had two more kids after Adam, they had Sarah and Katie, she smiled and thought about how much her Aunt and Uncle had been there for her and how much she loved her little cousins.**

**She also spotted her Aunt Corrine and Uncle Marshall, Darcy still couldn't believe that Eliza just turned thirteen. Also that there twins Andrew and Samuel would start kindergarten next fall. She looked out at her very strange family and realized she couldn't ask for a better one. Finally she heard her name called and proudly received her diploma. She walked back to her parents and hugged them, her dad called her his little girl and her mom cried, no matter how annoying and embarrassing they were they were her's for now and always and she loved it.**


End file.
